


A Matter of Loyalty

by alecisnoonesbitch



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Colony America, Colony canada, Gen, america isn't the main character, colonizer england, other colonies, suprising aint it, unreliable author
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26977075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alecisnoonesbitch/pseuds/alecisnoonesbitch
Summary: Loyalty to Britain that kept Canada from joining the American revolution? They thought it was loyalty to Arthur? Awful Summary. Just a short one-shot about Canada's motives for remaining as a British colony. Might make a story out of it. Maybe.
Kudos: 8





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

> this is sucky. I am sucky. sorry

Loyalty. Was that what they thought it was? Loyalty to Great Britain that kept him from joining his brother? He didn't think he looked or acted particularly devout or "loyal" to Arthur. But it didn't really matter to Matthew what they thought his motives were. Whether they thought it was hatred for Alfred or love for Arthur, or even just timidness.

They didn't know the truth, and they probably never would. How could they know of his devotion to his siblings, the other colonies? Arthur had barely paid them mind before the revolution, and he feared for them if they were left alone with a broke, depressed, and sulking post-revolutionary England. Matthew had never cared much for either independence or subjection and he didn't hold any particular fondness or dislike for either of his "older brothers". He supposed it was a sort of loyalty that kept him British, though it wasn't the loyalty that others assumed of him. No, Matthew's motives were his own and it didn't really matter what outsiders thought, as long as his siblings grew up better than him.


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: so this was a one-shot but then I was bored and inspired (and had no wifi) and this happened, dunno if I will continue but whatever.

Matthieu Bonnefoy was a frog, no a tadpole. He was a whores son(No he was not Hamilton). He was dumb and ugly, and ay too feminine to ever be a British gentleman. Mathieu Bonnefoy was also a kiss-up, the perfect colony, The unwanted one. Just a pretty, obedient doll. And his first name sounded like someone sneezing.

Matthew Kirkland-Bonnefoy(the Bonnefoy was silent) was an angel, a quiet and perfect and pretty colony. He was obedient but meek and he was small and vulnerable. Mattie was also a perfect little brother. He would play whatever game you wanted, he was nice and he was too small to win at tag. He cried, and swore in French sometimes, but don’t tell Arthur.

Matthew was absolute and total perfection. He didn’t talk back, he was loyal, he was strong and ever helpful, and he worshipped you. He was the new favourite colony (see the u in favourite? Suck it USA). Matthew Kirkland was also a wimp, a suck-up, and a monarchist(*shudder*, a monarchist). He was a stupid, dependent colony who couldn’t see what was right in front of him.

Matthew Williams is human. Well, sort of. As human as an immortal personification can be. He has made good choices and bad choices, he has things he is proud of and things he regrets. But he has never regretted his choice back in the 1700s. Because it had been worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N just to be clear I have nothing against most Americans and have no issue with monarchists. I wonder from whose point of view these sentenced were? Or were there more than one point of view? ‘,:/ hmmm

**Author's Note:**

> yep.


End file.
